


a thousand-fold

by spicyperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I cannot believe I wrote this without crying of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: Jake and Amy cuddling in bed with baby Luna Santiago-Peralta on the way.





	a thousand-fold

The sun shone through Jake and Amy’s room even though the curtains claimed to be blackout ones. It was their day off and they had made rules about these special days.

  1. If we’re not doing anything, make sure nothing can wake us up earlier than supposed to.
  2. If we’re going out, still, don’t wake us up earlier than supposed to. No breakfast or brunch, we will go out to lunch or dinner.



Light colored covers covered their lower halves, and as usual, Jake faced the window. He scrunches his eyes at the direct light and grunts softly covering his eyes with an arm. It would be easier to just roll over, but no. His wife’s arms are wrapped around his torso as best as she can wrap them. The protruding baby bump is making that difficult these days. There is still a whole month before Luna Santiago-Peralta makes her debut and she’s already making her presence in the world.

He loved being the little spoon, he did. The reason was always the same: he felt protected, but it was more than that. After long hours in the precinct and previous time apart, all he wanted at the end of the night was to be in Amy’s arms. Her arms always slid up and down his chest comfortingly, her forehead rested in between his shoulder blades, and her leg hooked onto his. It was always nice knowing she was there.

Now, he was about to have another person he would love just as much as his wife. That reminded him of the bump pressed to his back. His unborn baby kicked him half awake and he decided to turn around. Amy naturally turned to face the other way without making much of it seeing as they had a late night watching How to Get Away with Murder, the irony. In Jake’s defense, Viola Davis was incredible in it.

Amy readjusted slightly and her husband assumed his new position as the big spoon. His hand went to her large belly and felt another kick. He smiled, kissing her hair before sinking into her back and smelling the floral shampoo, he sometimes used. She was awake at this point and he knew it. Still, they lay in bed for a few more moments before daring to speak into the comfortable silence.

“How do you sleep with her kicking like that?”

She chuckled into the pillow and raised her head slightly, “I cuddle you harder so you can feel her too.”

“Okay that was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard, marry me?” He pulled her in closer and pressed a kiss where her neck was exposed. She rolled her eyes, wiggled out of his grasp, and faced him smiling. “You would love to plan another wedding, don’t look at me like that.”

“You know that I would, maybe have it in that Hogwarts mansion that was taken from us”, she pecked his lips and rested her forehead on his.

“Our little Luna Lovegood crawling all up Hogwarts.”

“You know I’m more attracted to you when you talk Harry Potter to me, stop it. Or, don’t.”

“I got you Harry Potter and the Cursed Child play tickets as a push gift, we are going a month after our girl arrives.” She lost it. They made out for a while feeling the same way they did when they first started dating some years ago. She was now sitting up on his lap and he lay on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Amy lay back down next to him and mentioned that it was probably time to get up, so they did.

During the day, they went shopping for the last few things they needed for the baby but ended up empty-handed. Although, when they went back to their apartment, they found an unopened gift from the baby shower a month prior. It was a bassinet that could be attached next to their bed. It was from Gina given from the glitter and extremely glitzy packaging.

The note attached to the gift read as followed:

_Amy and Jake,_

_So excited for my goddaughter to come into the world and be best friends with Iggy like me and Jake were. When I just had Iggy, I put her on the bed with me and that was a bad idea. She may be small but those kiddos can really take up a whole lotta space. Hope that with this you guys don’t have to share a bed with baby Harry Potter dork #3. I say that with love, I am talking about my godchild._

_Good luck, Gina_

They found really good use of that bassinet during the first few months of Luna being in the world. Jake continued being the little spoon but alternated. The little spoon was the person facing the tiny cherub on the side of the bed. He watched her tiny gloved fists move when she was fussing in her sleep, her chest rise and fall. Amy was comforting with her physical proximity, but she comforted him in ways that he could not begin to explain.

Jake was right from the start to say that he would love this little girl as much as Amy. And why wouldn’t he be right? From the moment of her first cry, as Amy’s head leaned back into the hospital bed and she sighed of relief his and Amy’s hearts expanded a thousand-fold. And their hearts never really got back down to size.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before news hit about NBC, our lord and savior, picking up Brooklyn Nine-Nine for a 6th season. I am beyond happy, I can’t express that enough. I hope you guys enjoyed, leave me your comments and kudos.


End file.
